From DE 10 2013 002 605 A1, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety, the fundamental construction of a turbocharger is known. A turbocharger comprises a turbine, in which a first medium is expanded. A turbocharger, furthermore, comprises a compressor in which a second medium is compressed, namely utilising energy extracted in the turbine during the expansion of the first medium. The turbine of the turbocharger comprises a turbine housing and a turbine rotor. The compressor of the turbocharger comprises a compressor housing and a compressor rotor. Between the turbine housing of the turbine and the compressor housing of the compressor a bearing housing is positioned, wherein the bearing housing is connected on the one hand to the turbine housing and on the other hand to the compressor housing. In the bearing housing, a shaft is mounted via which the turbine rotor is coupled to the compressor rotor.
From practice it is known that the shaft, which couples the turbine rotor of the turbine to the compressor rotor of the compressor, is mounted in the bearing housing via at least one bearing. For mounting the shaft, the respective bearing of the bearing housing comprises a bearing bush, which is either mounted in the bearing housing in a rotationally fixed manner or can rotate in the same. The invention present here relates to a turbocharger, in which, in the region of at least one bearing of the bearing housing, the bearing bush of the bearing is mounted in the bearing housing in a rotationally fixed manner. Between the bearing housing and the bearing bush, a radially outer lubricating gap and between the bearing bush and the shaft a radially inner lubricating gap is formed. The radially outer lubricating gap formed between the bearing housing and the bearing bush mounted in the bearing housing in a rotationally fixed manner is also referred to as squeeze film damper.
The radially inner lubricating gap is suppliable with lubricating oil via at least one line introduced into the bearing bush, in turbochargers known from practice, emanating from the radially outer lubricating gap.